


Moans in the Night

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moment between Chris and Jim. Porn, pure and simple, not even a bare attempt at a plot. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moans in the Night

Jim moaned as Chris pressed a kiss into his bare back. Their quarters were dark on the Enterprise, and they were in the mood. Chris’ left hand caressed Jim’s hard cock while the other was interlocked with Jim’s right hand. Jim rolled over onto his back and Chris took advantage of it to kiss his soft, plump lips. Jim’s hips started moving in time to Chris’ hand on his cock.

Chris rolled over on top of Jim, not stopping the kiss until they finally broke apart for air. Soft skin against calloused hands as Chris’ hand left Jim’s wonton cock for his knees. Jim spread them apart willingly as Chris thrust himself into Jim’s willing body. Jim’s body arched upward in pleasure as his moans increased. Chris grunted as Jim’s walls began to squeeze him. Chris knew just where to push, where to land his cock to get the maximum effect for both of them.

Their breathing intermingled with their sweat and cries as Jim’s hands filled with the sheets as his passion translated to his grasping his bed. Chris increased his tempo, not stopping, not thinking. They became as one being in those moments, hearts and minds working together toward completion. Chris reached down to stroke Jim to completion as he himself cried out, pouring himself into Jim’s body.

Soon, their breathing slowed, and their heartbeats returned to normal as Chris rejoined Jim on the bed. Jim snuggled up next to him and soon fell fast asleep. Yes, it was a very good night.


End file.
